Darkness Rebellion I
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Terrible events start to occur after two cards, once developed to help a girl in need but now having been filled with hatred, are released from their seals. With a new tournament coming up, the dueling world is again in danger of destruction. What is the true purpose of these cards? Will Kaito, Yuma, and Ryouga be able to stop them in time?
1. Chapter 1: Seal Release

_**A/N: Mrrrrow, this was based off a roleplay I did a while ago, but since I no longer roleplay (for the moment, anyway), I decided to put it into a story. It's combined with a headcanon of mine from ARC-V, so if you haven't seen at least to episode 7 of ARC-V, I doubt you'll understand what's going.**_

_**But anyway, here, have this.**_

* * *

_Prologue…_

Tron hadn't been expecting this. He had simply been sitting at home while his sons went out to do their own things (Chris was in college now, trying to finish a course on English and Japanese; Thomas was out with Kamishiro Rio; and Michael was in school with Yuma) when he had an unexpected guest over. He knew the identity of this guest well, but he had no idea why this person was over here. Revenge, possibly.

His opponent's shadowed form held out a hand. "Alright, Xyz Dragon, attack him directly!" the figure commanded, and the dragon reared its shadowed head back, spreading its wings before lashing out and smashing into the masked duelist, sending him flying against a window. The window shattered as the force from the blow met it, and he fell out, slamming into a tree as he hit the ground.

_Tron: 0000 LP_

_Unknown: 4000 LP _**WINNER**

The figure laughed. "You're truly pathetic, Tron. So helpless without your powers to protect you. Just wait until your sons learn of this." The figure turned around and headed out the entrance, taking off the dragon from the D-Pad on its arm. The mansion, once held as one of Heartland's most beautiful attractions, fell to the ground as the figure walked away.

…

…

_Chapter 1_

It was a pretty much normal morning. Droite had heard that Kaito and the others had come back from Astral World a few days ago and were recuperating from the battle that had taken place there. The reason that she and Gauche didn't go was because her partner was going into another Tournament and she needed to be there. In all honestly, she was glad to have a break from dueling herself; dueling Durbe had taken a large portion of her mental and physical energy. Even though it had been nearly three months after the end of the War, she was still exhausted, drained completely.

"Droite, there's something in the mail for you!" Gauche called as he slammed the door shut. Droite stood from her leaning position on the sill of her bedroom window, turning around as her partner slid into the doorway.

"Eh?" Looking at him in confusion, she watched him take a flat box out from his jacket and put it on her bed. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know, honestly," he replied, shrugging. "It was outside the door, and it had your name on it. I'm assuming it's from someone you know." Putting his hands behind his head, he yawned. "Anyway, I'm going to take a nap. You have fun with that box."

When Gauche left to his room, Droite frowned and stared at the box sitting on her bed. In the dark violet sheets, its white cardboard was shocking in contrast. Indeed, written on the lid of the box, in green pen, was her name.

"I'm surprised mail hasn't disappeared yet," she said to herself, going over and sitting next to the box. It was wide, but not very tall, covering her lap as she pulled it into her grip. The lid lifted off easily, and she set it to the side before analyzing what was inside.

There was a tiny clear case placed into the velvet that formed the protective cushioning inside. Beside the case was a D-Gazer, yet it was an older model. It possibly held a recording; only the old models had a recording function. Droite took the D-Gazer gingerly out of the box, inspecting it for a button to press. She pressed the only one she could find, and the D-Gazer responded by turning on and flashing a hologram into the middle of the room.

Upon seeing who it was, Droite dropped the D-Gazer to the floor and nearly screamed. She stood up and backed away, dropping the clear case onto the bed in the process.

"H-Heartland?" she questioned, fear coursing through her veins. She hated him, yes, but she was also afraid. Afraid if he would force her to become his servant once more. "Aren't you dead?"

The hologram didn't respond to her question, merely looked through her like she wasn't there with a sympathetic expression. Mr. Heartland was in his regular green attire from his days in Heartland Tower, yet he appeared… worn. _"If you're watching this, that means that I have died or gone somewhere that you'll never find me,"_ he began, his voice having a robotic tone to it, as if the microphone hadn't worked very well. _"Droite, you have to understand that I never wanted to hurt you the way I did. Unfortunately, my fate was sealed as soon as I came to be Heartland's mayor."_

Droite relaxed slightly, knowing that the hologram of this man wasn't going to hurt her; he was dead, after all. The Numeron Code hadn't brought him back (which many were glad for). So he could no longer affect her life. But still… she wasn't about to believe what he had left behind for her.

Mr. Heartland crossed his arms and stared at the ground. He sighed deeply, shutting his eyes. _"Your mother was a beautiful woman, Droite. She guarded you until she died. I saw her die by the hands of a street gang… I still remember that like it was yesterday."_ He lifted his head and gazed directly at Droite, who was taken over by confusion. _"I'm your father, Droite. I know it's hard to believe, because I never took care of you like a father is supposed to, but it's true. Your mother was my wife at one point in time, but she was kidnapped and taken to Spartan City, where she had you. I tried looking for you two so hard, so very hard…"_

Droite's eyes went wide. "Wait," she said, forgetting that the hologram couldn't respond, "How the hell are you my_ father_?!" She went up to the hologram, glaring. "You can't possibly be my father, you pathetic asshole! You tried killing Kaito!"

He went on without replying to that. _"Droite, after your mother's death, you disappeared, and I discovered you when you were nine. And you had a boy on your arm, which was unexpected; considering your… hidden side, I thought nobody would care about you. But apparently somebody did, and I was grateful for that." _ He sighed once more, gaze falling to the floor, as if ashamed. _"Under Faker's orders, and by extension Vector's, I was forced to create Number Hunters. I didn't want to turn my only child into some monster to hunt down mystical cards, but I had no choice. So please forgive me for putting you through that hell."_

"I won't ever forgive you," she gritted in response, huffing loudly. He didn't deserve any of her forgiveness, not after what he did to her. "You made my life a living hell!"

His demeanor seemed to change. His expression became a slightly lighter one, and he straightened his back from the slump he had been in. _"There was one thing I protected you from, though. And I think it's time that I reveal to you what that was. I left a special card in the clear box that will come with this recording. It will unlock the seal I placed on you in order to hide your abilities completely. But now that you're older, I believe it's time for you to try and master it for yourself."_

Droite turned to look at the case, which lay face down on the comforter of her bed. She leaned over and picked it up, bringing it up with her when she stood straight. Staring at Heartland for a minute, who remained silent like he knew she would be opening the case (or unless she accidently hit pause; who knows). Sliding the lid off, she plucked a card out from the confines of the protective sleeve over it and stared at it.

The card was a monster, an Xyz Monster to be exact. A dragon of Rank 4, mostly violet and black with some turquoise making its underbelly, was shown in the artwork of the card. Electricity appeared to be surging from between the panels creating the dragon's wings, its golden eyes glowing as it stared outwards. Along with the monster was an Equip Spell, which rested in the sleeve in which the dragon had been stored in.

"_Take care of that card, Droite." _Mr. Heartland said. _"It will guide you to new heights."_ The recording ended, and the D-Gazer began to expel smoke as the hologram disappeared. Droite gazed at the D-Gazer tiredly, watching as the smoke dissipated and the old piece of technology died.

"Why did he want me to take care of these cards?" she questioned, taking the Equip Spell from the sleeve and reading the effect. "Shadow Treason Fang? It's specifically for this dragon…" The more she stared at the two cards, the more her head hurt. Sitting down, she held both cards and sighed. "I'll try them out eventually-"

Droite was interrupted when the collection of beads around her ankle suddenly snapped off, falling to the ground and scattering all over the floor. She jumped and watched the beads disintegrate into dust, feeling heat run through her arms and legs, as if something had been unlocked.

The cards glowed as the feeling grew stronger. Confusion laced with fear filled her eyes and she tried moving, but she couldn't. The dragon's picture on its card moved its head, golden eyes meeting her orange ones.

And then…. Everything stopped. The cards fell to the ground, and Droite felt her body cool down. She fell forward, onto the ground on her hands and knees, coughing. She heard footsteps and then her partner, wearing his pajamas, appeared in the doorway, looking at her in worry.

"I heard you fall," Gauche stated, coming over to her and helping her up. "Are you alright?"

Droite pushed his hands away from her. "Yeah, I'm fine," she stated, her tone approaching monotone. "I just tripped. I'll be fine." She knelt down and took the cards she had dropped and placed them in her Deck Box. "I have to go out for a bit, Gauche. I'll be back."

"Eh? Alright, but be careful," the man stated, backing out of her way as she walked by him. Gauche thought something was off, but his partner was always a bit elusive, so he didn't push it. His eyes remained on her as she opened the door of the hotel suite they had, and left.

* * *

_**A/N: Oi, what'd you think? IDK how long this will go, but I'll give it a shot. Please, review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Rebellion

_**A/N: Okay, I'm officially going to wing it with this duel this chapter. I'm not very good at Duels, so don't yell at me for it! XD**_

_***Bold is Author-Made cards**_

* * *

"…Since I Normal Summoned Phantom Butterfly Assassin Swallowtail," Droite started, holding up a monster card from her hand, "I can Special Summon Phantom Butterfly Assassin Ulysses from my hand." She placed the card on her D-Pad, and a butterfly warrior with blue wings sprung up beside Swallowtail.

Her opponent was glaring at her, having Cyber Valley in Attack Position on his field. He didn't look too happy, but he knew with the effect of his monster plus his face-downs, he'd be perfectly fine if she attacked him. But she already knew that, and it almost made her laugh at his stupidity.

Droite smiled. She held out her hand towards the two monsters on her field. "Using Swallowtail and Ulysses, I construct the Overlay Network!" The butterfly warriors sprung up and then dove down into the portal that formed above the ground. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs!" The portal disappeared, while a large cloud of electrified violet mist appeared behind her reaching high into the sky and blocking out the sun. "Descend now! Xyz Summon!" A violet dragon formed from the mist, golden eyes glowing as it roared. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)!"

"Good luck beating Cyber Valley with that thing," Shinji stated. Droite rolled her eyes as he mocked her with more words and actions.

"I equip **Shadow Treason Fang** to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." The card popped up on the field, and flew straight into the dragon's chest. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's fangs and claws grew larger, and multiple vines containing thorns came from the back of its head, forming a dangerous mane. "This spell lets my dragon gain a few extra points."

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: 3000 ATK_

"Battle!" Droite pointed directly at Cyber Valley. "Attack that pathetic excuse for a monster, Dark Rebellion."

Shinji smirked. "I don't think so. By activating Cyber Valley's ability, I can banish it and end the Battle Phase."

But his dragon did nothing.

Shinji was confused. "What? Why won't it activate?"

"This is the other effect of my spell," Droite replied. "LIGHT monsters are completely useless against this card's additional effect. Now, Dark Rebellion, attack!" The larger dragon roared, electricity surging between the panels of its wings. It flew forward, approaching Cyber Valley. "Revolt of the Lightning! Disobey!"

Dark Rebellion slammed directly into Cyber Valley, making the Cyber monster exploded into bits and pieces of machinery. Dark Rebellion didn't stop there; it flew forwards and drove its chin deep into Shinji's body, launching him backwards as well as breaking a few of his ribs. The boy landed hard, skidding to a stop when he slid into a tree.

Shinji: 0000 LP

Droite: 2500 LP WINNER

Droite's face appeared on a screen, the word WINNER hovering below her name. Shinji looked up at her, fear shining in his eyes as he tried to move away from her. She walked forward, emotionless, approaching him while he began to screech.

"Get away from me, you witch!" he yelled, coughing out blood. He scrambled backwards, but he was too slow. She placed a foot on his knee, keeping him in place.

"What did you just call me?" she hissed angrily, narrowing her gaze on him.

He spat out, "I called you a witch! Now get off me before I call the cops on you!"

She shut her eyes. "'Witch', huh?" she said more to herself, backing away and deactivating her D-Pad. "Not bad."

After that, she left the park, diving into the lights of nighttime in Spartan City.

…

…

"I think I like her."

"Oh, really? I thought you were just watching her for fun."

"Shut up, asshole. She's special, and we need her on our side."

"I understand that, dude. But still, it's kinda creepy that you're watching her so much now."

"Look at what she did to the duelists she's battled in the last few hours! You see how powerful she is with those cards? If she's our enemy, we're officially screwed."

"You've only met her once before. I doubt she'll remember you."

"She was twelve. She won't remember. But I'll make her remember." The chair creaked under the speaker's weight. "Being a Psychic Duelist, we need her. I wonder if that kid she's in love with is psychic, too; his dragons will do us good."

"There's a way to find out."

"Yeah, I know. But it's far too early. Let's see what he does in the Fortune of Hope Tournament Heartland's hosting next week. Maybe then, if she pushes him enough, he'll reveal his abilities."

"I see what you did there."

"Yeah, well, get used to it; a genius never sleeps in times like this."

"Arrogant much?"

"Not as much as you."

…

…

Droite was exhausted. The previous duels she had gone through had pushed her far beyond her limits, but even so, she still kept going. Her dragon wasn't complaining; it was sending surges of energy into her body, keeping her going so it could keep dueling. But there was a hitch; Droite was beginning to make a name for herself, even though she had received the cards yesterday (it was one AM, and still she hadn't gone home yet). She sat down at a table in front of a café, sighing deeply to herself.

Pulling out her dragon, she placed it on the table and stared at it. It wasn't responding right now, since they were out in public and they didn't want to arouse suspicion. But she could sense that it wanted her to duel even harder, and for some reason, she felt a tug towards the north, as if her dragon was telling her to go in that direction.

"Would you like anything, Miss?" the waiter that had been beside the table for the past few moments asked, and Droite blinked, dragging herself out of her mind.

"I'll have a coffee, black," she murmured in reply, not meeting his eyes. He wrote it down and went back inside the café. She was relatively surprised that this place was open so late, but that was to be expected.

_'I only hope I don't get caught by Gauche, worse yet Kaito,' _she thought to herself, biting her lower lip and placing her dragon back into her deck box. If Gauche found her, he'd complain and she wouldn't hear the end of it. But if Kaito found her, the scolding would be a whole lot worse, because what he would say would hurt more. That was Kaito, unfortunately; he had her heart and she couldn't exactly pull away. She cared too much.

When the waiter came back and handed her the coffee, she nodded to him and he smiled before going back inside. Her eyes followed him, and she saw him go behind the counter and type some things into the register.

_'Destroy the café,' _a voice in her head murmured; her dragon. _'He is raising my suspicion.'_

Her eyes widened at the command. She set her coffee down and stood, shutting out the voice and leaving before things got bad. She felt guilty for not paying, but she would come back later after she dealt with this issue.

"I may be feeling the full extent of my powers," she said, going in the direction she felt pulled towards, "but I am not hurting innocent people. The duelists that I've taken out so far are all criminals."

She felt the dragon shift around uncomfortably, angry that she hadn't followed its orders, but she was in control. She wasn't going to let it control her.

Droite sighed again, passing many drunken people and neon lights on the street as she headed towards the bad part of Spartan City, where the buildings were rundown and the population began to look even more pathetic. Druggies hung around the outside of bars, catcalling women who passed by. Droite managed to ignore them without beating some sense into them.

Eventually the tug became so great that she had to stop, standing in front of a night club. She gazed up at the signs, seeing the neon figures of women dancing around neon poles. She frowned; what was so important here that her dragon wanted her to come to the darkest parts of Spartan City?

_A dueling club, maybe? _Droite had never seen the underground part of the dueling world. She was too modest for that. But if she wanted to make a name for herself, she had to start here.

"Better than nothing, I guess." Walking up the steps, she went inside and into a whole new world.

* * *

**_A/N: I can show some of the underground duels if you want me to. Anyway, review! I won't update until I get at least four reviews!_**


End file.
